Mischievous Hearts
by TiffanyVermillion777
Summary: What happens when a Transformation mage with mischievous intentions and a Time Mage willing to help team up? Sorry for the bad intro but please read!


Chapter 1

Lucy walked slowly on the street towards her apartment. She, Natsu and Happy had just gotten back from a week long job request in Onibus. Apparently some Rich family had lost their dog in the woods near by. It should have only taken them a day to finish the job but because the family had recognized Lucy as Jude and Layla Heartfilia's daughter they kept insisting that they stay longer. The father was a close friend of Jude's but after Layla had died they didn't see much of each other, even their business transactions were put aside.

Seeing them really made Lucy sad. She always regretted not being there for when her father died. They had just made amends before Lucy went to Tenroujima Island but their relationship was never fully recovered. Then she was trapped there along with some of her other guild mates for seven years. She truly missed him,they finally had a shot at being a family since her mom died in the year 777. It hurt her heart no matter how she thought of it.

Lucy sighed while holding back slight sobs and opened the door to her building and walked up to her apartment. Lucy was exhausted. She groggily trudged over to her bed not even realizing that a certain dragon slayer was already occupying the space.

Lucy flopped down on her bed and rolled over. Instead of rolling onto her nice comfy bed,Lucy rolled onto a warm body. Before even opening her eyes she knew exactly who it was. "Natsu, what are you doing here? Get out." Lucy said tiredly while weakly nudged him repeatedly. Natsu groaned and rolled onto Lucy trapping her under his muscular arm. "Natsu get off, your arm is heavy."Lucy said while trying to get up.

"You know, when I feel sad and i'm missing Igneel, Happy always notices and he gives me hug. I can tell you miss your dad and thats okay. But it's not okay to keep that inside." Natsu told Lucy while he hugged her closer as she began to cry her eyes out. Happy, who had been on the other side of Natsu had now wiggled his way into the middle of the hug, and was doing his best to comfort Lucy as well. They stayed that way for the remainder of the night.

By the time Lucy woke up Natsu and Happy had already left to go to the guild giving her some privacy.

**_Flash forward to the Grand Magic Games_**

Lucy was feeling a bit cramped staying in the infirmary after her fight with Flare so she decided to take a walk around the city. She wasn't expecting company so when she stumbled upon Levy she was more than pleased. Not having anyone to talk to, Lucy and Levy chatted while they walked down the street.

"So Levy, what's going on with you and Gajeel? Anything you wanna tell me?" Lucy asked her friend with a sinister look in her eyes.

"What are you talking about, no-nothing is going on why would anything be going on?" Levy sweat dropped while looking away from Lucy to try and hide her over blushing face. Levy didn't want to admit her feelings for Gajeel, at least not yet anyway. Trying desperately to change Levy frantically looked at her surroundings hoping that there would be something that would provide her with a way out from the awkward conversations Lucy had brought up. Thankfully Levy noticed a strand of scarlet hair flow around the corner into an alley.

"Hey look I think I just saw Erza, come on." Levy tells Lucy while taking her hand and dragging her off to follow Erza. Just as they were about to turn the corner and surprise their friend, the girls heard a familiar voice. And it wasn't coming from their Titania. The girls peaked around the corner only to find her pinned against the wall by none other than Jellal. Jellal was still dressed as Mystogen since he was participating in the games for Fairy Tail and couldn't be caught or else the entire guild would be in trouble for hiding a criminal.

"Erza, why are you following me?" Jellal asked as he took a step away from the Fairy Tail wizard.

"I want to know why you lied about having a fiancé." Erza stated confidently hoping that she would get her answer. And an answer she got.

"I could never really get anything passed you could I, I guess it was silly of me to make such stories up." Jellal chuckled, looking at the girl before him he knew he had to tell her the truth. His comrades, Ultear and Meredy, had already put him straight that hiding one's feeling could turn out disastrous. "I lied to you because I felt that I didn't deserve you. That after all I put you through I needed to be punished and the worst punishment I could think of was to deny myself the one thing I truly loved, you." Erza could only stare at Jellal. While hidden around the corner Lucy and Levy were utterly shocked.

"Hey Levy, shouldn't we leave now this is kinda invasive don't you think?" Lucy whispered to her blue haired companion while being unable to avert her eyes from the scene in front of her.

"No way, this is just getting good." Levy replied. The scene that was unfolding in front of the bluenette reminded her of one of the romance novels she read. And just like the book she could not tear her attention away from Erza and Jellal. What happened next shocked all of them. Erza still hadn't said a word, instead she took a step forward and closed the space between Jellal and herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her lips upon his. Now it was Jellal's turn to be completely shocked. When Erza pulled away she let go of Jellal and smiled at him.

"If I didn't forgive you? Do you really think I would have let you live this long?" Erza's smile grew even more when the red in Jellal's cheeks spread to his entire face. And with that Erza walked away leaving Jellal smiling like an idiot in the middle of the alley.

Thankfully Erza had walked in the direction away from where Lucy and Levy were hiding. Before the girls got caught they got up with as much agility they could muster and with their cramped legs they ran away as quietly as they could. When the girls got back to the hotel they could not believe what they had just seen. They continued to walk down the hallway to their rooms that were side by side only to see that Erza was just about to go into her room that was directly across from Levy and Lucy's rooms.

"Erza, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked nervously while Levy sweat dropped next to her. Erza looked at them suspiciously.

"This is my room." Erza stated " Are you two hiding something?"

"What, no, why would we hide something from you?" Levy asked nervously. Both girls were trying so desperately to hide their nervousness. To avoid any more awkward tension between the three girls Levy added " Well, we will be going now nice talking to you Erza but we gotta run." And with that, she grabbed Lucy and dragged her to her room.

The girls ended up staying awake a bit longer than they should have, talking about random things that had no deep meaning. They went to bed a tad bit late. When they woke up the next morning Lucy decided to go back to her room so she could change into different clothes. After she was finished Lucy went in search of Natsu and Happy. It didn't take long to find them. They were right where she suspected they would be. At the local pub, eating probably . When Lucy spotted Natsu and Happy they were indeed eating but it seemed they were just finishing. Lucy thought it would be funny to sneak up on Natsu and Happy and scare them from behind.

Sneakily Lucy tip toed towards Natsu. Slowly she crept down ready to pounce, unaware that the pink-haired mage had the same idea when he had noticed her scent from when she had walked in. Lucy built up the strength in her legs and jumped at Natsu ready to scare him more than the Magnolia train. Just as Lucy jumped at her team mate, Natsu stood up and turned around ready to scare her as well. All of a sudden Lucy found herself leaning into Natsu with her hands around his neck and his hands around her waist. It took them a couple of seconds before even realizing that their bodies were not the only things embracing. Somehow in all the jumping and attempted scaring, Lucy's lips had landed on Natsu's.

Utter shock registered on both their faces. Lucy pulled away as fast she could blushing so much she could have been hiding in Erza's hair and not even be noticed. Natsu was just as red a she was. They're blushing fest was cut of when they heard a certain blue cat laughing. "Knock it off." Lucy and Natsu said at the same time while trying so desperately to avoid each others eye contact.

"I'm Telling Mira!" Happy said tauntingly in a singsong voice. Right at that moment the very same transformation mage came strolling by.

"Tell me what?" Mirajane asked with her usual welcoming smile. Before Happy could say anything Lucy grabbed happy and hugged him to her so tight he couldn't say word.

"Oh happy just wanted to tell you that this pub was really nice, you did a good job picking it out." Natsu said with a smile. Mira being Mira already understood that something was going on, but she wasn't about to force it out of them. She had other plans.


End file.
